All my Loving
by MaaK
Summary: •Fic baseada na música dos Beatles "All my Loving" •Fic de presente para Maa.Hyuuga. Feliz Natal.


**Declamer: **Naruto não me pertence, mais como é natal, e eu me portei perfeitamente bem, Papai Noel falou que vai me dar o Shino de presente de Natal.

Os Beatles não me pertencem, mais eu pedi ao Papai Noel me dar todos *-* Ringo, John (que descanse em paz), Paul, e George (que descanse em paz.), inclusive o Ringo *o*

Essa musica é dos Beatles, All my Loving (Todo meu Amor). Muito linda por sinal.

Vou começar. . . Senta que lá vem história. ¬¬'**  
** moleque qualquer: -levanta a mão- Tia, posso ir beber água?  
Eu: Não moleque fica quieto no canto, ta de castigo.

* * *

Naruto e Hinata sempre foram um casal a parte. Hinata sempre tímida e Naruto sempre hiperativo, mas mesmo com essa diferença nuca conseguiram ficar longe um do outro.  
Era tempos de guerra todos os homens/Jovens seriam solicitados para ir ao campo.  
Hinata muito aflita com o que viria a acontecer começo a chorar. Afinal a guerra começaria amanhã.

** Close your eyes and I'll kiss you  
** Feche os olhos e eu irei te beijar  
** Tomorrow I'll miss you**  
Amanhã sentirei saudades de você  
** Remember I'll always be true  
** Lembre-se que eu sempre serei verdadeiro

Hinata: Tenho medo de te perder. – Nesse mesmo estante, Hinata fecha os olhos e uma lágrima cai de seu olho. -

Naruto: Hinata não tenha medo, tudo vai dar certo. - Naruto enxuga a lágrima do olho de Hinata e a beija carinhosamente. -

Hinata: Naruto não me deixe.

Naruto: Eu também sentirei saudades, mais é preciso. E Hinata, não quero te ver com ciúmes da Sakura, ela estará lá, pois é uma ninja medicamuito competente. E lembre-se que a única que amo é você.

** And then while I'm away**  
E enquanto eu estiver fora**  
I 'll write home everyday**  
Escreverei para casa todo dia**  
And I'll send all my loving to you**  
E mandarei todo meu amor pra você

Hinata: E como saberei que você esta bem?

Naruto: Eu escreverei cartas todos os dias, e com todo o meu amor mandarei para você, 'minha perola'.

Já era noite, todo estavam dormindo exceto Hinata, que estava na janela.

Hinata "Como uma Guerra pode nos separar assim?" – Olha para o Naruto -

A noite iria ser longa, Hinata contava os minutos para que a hora de partir nunca chegasse, e queria continuar observar Naruto, que por sinal dormia que nem um anjo.

Despertador: Eeeee são 6:00 da manha vamos minha gente, acordando hoje é o grande dia, viva a revolução, já tomou seu café da m.... –  
Naruto bate a mão no despertador -

Naruto: 'Grande Dia' uma ova. –arrumando a mochila-

Hinata: Bom Dia.

Naruto: Bom dia minha Pérola.

Hinata abraça Naruto com tal força, era como se o mundo fosse acabar.

Da janela escutam uma buzina de carro.  
Lee: NARUTO! VAMOS JÁ ESTAMOS ATRAZADOS.

Naruto desce as escadas carregando um porta retratos na mão com a foto de Hinata.  
Naruto se despede de Hinata com um ato singelo e vai pra guerra.

Hinata: Cuidado e . . . boa sorte.

**I'll pretend that I'm kissing**  
Vou fingir que estou beijando**  
The lips I am missing**  
Os lábios que sinto saudade**  
And hope that my dreams will come true  
**E esperar que meus sonhos se tornem realidade

Naruto já no Furgão estava desesperadamente pensando em Hinata.

Naruto beija a foto de Hinata e alguém em seu lado fala

Chouji: Hey! Naruto, não esquenta, nós somos fortes, tenho certeza que sairemos dessa.

Naruto:-sorri levemente- É! Espero sair dessa vivo.

**And then while I'm away  
**E enquanto eu estiver fora**  
I'll write home everyday**  
Escreverei para casa todo dia**  
And I'll send all my loving to you**  
E mandarei todo meu amor pra você

Passa-se quinze dias, e todos os quinze dias Naruto escreviam cartas para Hinata.  
Até que no décimo sexto dia Naruto escreve:

_"Minha Pérola, a Guerra acabou. Estou voltando para casa. Você ainda não se esqueceu de mim não é?_

_Beijos de mim, Naruto."_

Hinata lê a carta e fica exuberantemente feliz.  
Não dá 3 horas Naruto chega.

Hinata estava penteando seus negros e belos cabelos quando ouve o barulho do furgão que Naruto há dezesseis dias havia deixado-a.

Naruto: Valeu pela carona Lee.

Lee: Ah que isso, não precisa agradecer.

Chouji: Naruto, não esquece terça-feira truco na minha casa.

Naruto: Ok, ok. Tchau!

Chouji e Lee: Tchau.

**Close your eyes and I'll kiss you  
**Feche os olhos e eu irei te beijar  
**Tomorrow I'll miss you**  
Amanhã sentirei saudades de você  
**Remember I'll always be true  
**Lembre-se que eu sempre serei verdadeiro

Hinata desce as escadas correndo e abre a porta.

Hinata: Naruto! –chorando-

Naruto: Por que esta chorando?

Hinata: er...

Naruto então chega perto de Hinata e a beija.

Naruto: Hinata, eu não peguei a Sakura.

Hinata: -risada- Ai Shiteru!

**And then while I'm away**  
E enquanto eu estiver fora**  
I'll write home everyday**  
Escreverei para casa todo dia**  
And I'll send all ****my loving to you**  
E mandarei todo meu amor pra você

-Hinata e Naruto abraçados-

Carteiro: Correio!

Hinata: Já vai!

Hinata pega a carta com o carteiro já que a porta já estava aberta e agradece.

Hinata: Outra carta sua Naruto.

Em seguida Hinata abre o envelope e lê a mensagem.

_" Hinata, minha Pérola!  
Ai Shiteru!"_

* * *

moleque qualquer: Tia posso ir agora?  
Eu: Vai, e não volta. Que moleque chato. ¬¬'

Yeah, escrevi.

Se houver algo de errado na história me falem.

Gente Feliz Natal!

(Mereço REVIEW né?)


End file.
